This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Typical passenger vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks) weigh approximately 3,000 to 4,500 pounds, while commercial vehicles (e.g., buses, semi-trucks) can weigh up to 80,000 pounds. Depending on where these vehicle are driven, they can reach speeds in excess of 75 mph. The resulting vehicle momentum is therefore significant and can create significant damage in an accident. To protect vehicle occupants, these vehicles incorporate a variety of safety features including seatbelts, airbags, anti-lock brakes, etc. Many if not all of these safety features are on electric vehicles as well, but electric vehicles are not powered in the same way that traditional vehicles are. Instead of an internal combustion engine, electric vehicles operate using electric power stored in one or more batteries on the electric vehicle. During operation, the stored electrical energy is controllably released to drive an electric motor. The electric motor converts the electrical energy into mechanical energy, which propels the vehicle. Accordingly, the electric vehicle protects the battery as well as the vehicle occupants in a collision.